Type
Type is a characteristic of weapons in Skitchy swap. It determines the element of the Weapons and Move. Each Weapon/Move has a only one type. The character also can gain a type with a Card. It is possible to not have a type (For both players and Enemies). However if the character or enemy does have a type if they perform a move that has the same type then the move will have a damage buff of 1.5 after all previous damage buffs and debuffs (not effective on enemies that negate damage to 1 because of how the game damage scaling works). Both characters are working together so they share typing. Your character if no card is equipped will default to no Type and will have no weakness, no damage buff, and no stab damage. Even though an enemy may have a certain type enemies can still attack with another type of attacks. Usagi and Parasol can have attacks with multiple types of attacks. Types This is a list of all types, as well as the characteristics of each type. Physical (Ph) The Physical type is the most common weapon type, and is the type of all starter weapons. Usually, weapons of this type do not have special features and do not use SP. There are some exceptions to this rule. Physical types do double damage against Poison enemies. Thunder (Th) The Thunder type weapons have a special attack - often bolts of thunder. Thunder weapons usually have a wide range of damage, and in most cases, and are very fast. This type is usually shown on the weapon by the color yellow. Thunder types do double damage to Thunder enemies. Fire (Fi) The Fire type weapons have fire attacks. Fire is able to penetrate through enemies, constantly damaging enemies in contact with it, and usually lingering on the ground for a while after landing. This type is shown on the weapon usually by the color red. Some Fire weapons also create flames. Fire types do double damage to Earth types. Explosion weapons are fire type too, but they work slightly differently. They do splash damage, do not leave fires lingering around. Ice (Ic) The Frost type weapons have ice attacks, which slows down an enemy's movement speed and attack rate for 10s, while dealing damage. However, the speed of projectiles from slowed enemies is unaffected. The slow effect stacks too. This type is shown on the weapon by the color blue. Some Ice weapons can Freeze the enemy. It completely deactivates an enemy for some time, while dealing damage. Deactivated enemies cannot move or attack, and are shown on the weapon by the color blue, but of a lighter shade than Ice. Most freeze attacks from weapons have very short Freeze time (<1s). Frost does double damage to Fire types. Note: Most bosses suffer only reduced effects from freeze attack (-80% to 100% of the Freeze time). Also, enemies can only reduce the effective time of the freeze effect, but not the freeze damage. Poison (Po) The Toxic type weapons use a special attack to poison the enemy. For every frame that the enemy is poisoned, it will receive damage as stated on the elemental AT of the weapon. However, the damage value is not shown in the game screen. In other words, poison steadily decreases the health of the enemy for a set period of time. The poison, however, doesn't stack. This type is shown on weapons by the colors green or purple. Poison does double damage to Physical types Earth (Ea) The Earth type weapons have earth attacks. Earth type weapons typically deal massive damage to the enemy but are slow. They can also have special effects that can throw out projectile that can do wide AOE damage. This type is shown on weapons be the color brown. Earth does double damage to Thunder types. Typeless (??) The ?? type weapons have Typless attacks, type less weapons and moves. Typeless moves are weird because because they are rare and can give stab damage to players without a type. These weapons can often have very good magical effects or very awkward frame data regarding the way certain moves work. Weapons that are typless sometimes do not have full sets of moves. This type is shown on weapons be the color black. Personal Typing By attaching a certain Scrolls to Usagi and Parasol's one of four Inventory system Stat slots they can become a certain type. However this has both benefits and detriments to doing that. First the Pros: *If your player type matches the type of move you are performing you get a stab bonus to the damage of your attack of x1.5 **This means if you perform an attack that an opponent is weak to and you are that type it will do x3 damage instead of x2 **This also means that the attack will at least do x1.5 the normal damage of that attack. *Having a type will make you resistant to moves type that you are strong to of x.5 However this doesn't come without cons: *You have a weakness to a type which means you will take double damage to that move. *You have a negative stab known as a nerf when you perform moves that you are weak to of x.75 Having no type means that you will contantly have a 1:1 damage constantly (unless stab damage), however you do receive stab damage of x1.25 from rare Typeless moves. List of all Weapons and Combo Items by type List of all enemies by type